esorfandomcom-20200214-history
Absit Settlers Government
The government of the settlers in New Esoria and its surrounding towns is similar to a monarchy, having a king who has the power to override the command of anyone else in the kingdom, but also has a system of Knight Generals who act as governors of the other towns in the kingdom and also would act as advisors to the king in matters of war if necessary. This system came about because of how the kingdom was formed. When the citizens and guilds who would eventually become the Absit Settlers followed the youngest prince of Absit west, fleeing their war torn country after believing their king had betrayed his people, the prince was only fifteen years old. Because of this, when the settlers landed at the ruined castle and surrounding areas around the Dotted Gulf that would eventually become New Esoria and it’s kingdom, the prince relied heavily on the former royal advisor of Absit, who came with him, in creating and governing the new kingdom. There had to be massive building projects (mostly led by construction guilds and funded by many other wealthy guilds), the formation of a military in case they were pursued from Abist and to defend the people from local threats, exploration of the surrounding areas, management of the guilds, and likely foreign policy would have to be formed very quickly to interact with the other major races of Esor. All of this was much too big of a job for such a young prince who had very little training so the newly appointed royal advisor of New Esoria took over most of the duties of rule while the young, now king, was tutored in civics and trained in combat and military tactics. The towns of Floatum and Rudis were formed fairly quickly after the settlers arrived and both required a lot of attention from the newly formed government. Rudis was a small town but was the first who made contact with the Dwarves of Esor. Rudis was initially founded to be a mining town in order to gather resources for the kingdom but in attempting to create a mine, they came into contact with the faction known as Razuth’s Children who threatened war to defend the ore inside the mountains which they claimed was their divine right. The young king and royal advisor rushed to Rudis to quell the conflict and as a result, trade relations with Razuth’s Children were formed. Floatum was formed west of New Esoria in the ruins of an ancient city that revolved around some type of canal that was in extreme disrepair, with little water even flowing through it at all. Some of the larger construction guilds who became quite wealthy while restoring New Esoria, decided it would be a great investment to rebuild another town and get the canal functioning again. With the guild movement came abundant job opportunities and many citizens followed. The quickly growing population in Floatum caused a lot of problems and a solution had to be found. The answer that the royal advisor contrived was taking Knights from the royal guard, who all have had experience in civics, and promoting them to Knight Generals. After their promotion they are put in charge of a town and given full control, although they are still required to answer to the king of course. Once Parvus and Natus were founded, two more from the royal guard were promoted to the rank of Knight General in order to take charge. Finally, one of the strongest from the royal guard was promoted to Knight General to assist in any issues in New Esoria and to lift some of the burden from the aging royal advisor. This Knight General was also in track to someday replace the current advisor as the new royal advisor to the king. That position would be much less powerful than it once was, now that the king was experienced enough to start his rule but still would be one of the most prestigious positions in New Esoria. However, for reasons that are still unknown, the Knight General of New Esoria assassinated the Royal Advisor that appointed him and was ultimately slain in combat while fleeing after taking down more than a dozen men trying to apprehend him. This happened in 25 TE but the Royal Advisor position has yet to be filled and is it unclear if the king intends to do so. So the current power structure is the king at the top, the Knight Generals under him, the royal guard under them, and then the rest of the military. The actual military of New Esoria is very small currently because most of the labor that would be needed by a military force not at war, such as performing guard duties, are being done by the many guilds of New Esoria.